First Clopfic by: The Other Friend
by this-is-not-porn
Summary: Bring on the hate


Rainbowdash called Fluttershy's name several times as she walks through the Dark Forest. It was late and Rainbowdash was very horny. Hew pegasus penis was erect and ready for action. "Oh Fluttershy, where are ya baby?" Rainbowdash's slurred voice rang thoughout the dark forest. She stumbled over a tree root and fell on the leaf. Little did she know, Fluttershy was flying soundlessly. _Oh Rainbowdash_, she thought, _why are soooooooooooo hot? _The pegasus sighed heavily and dropped down next to her. Rainbowdash looked up and smiled sexily.

"There you are, she slurped (literally,) "Come over hear so I can kiss ya!" Fluttershy shook her head and helped Rainbowdash up. She attempted to kiss Fluttershy, but Fluttershy merely shoved her away, making Rainbowdash fall on her ass on the leaf.

Rainbowdash chuckled darkly. "Why you gotta be like that? C'mon I know you want me." She rose to her hooves and started making her way towards Fluttershy. "Stop please, I hate seeing you like this." Fluttershy whimpers. Rainbowdash backs Fluttershy against a tree. "Why? I'm the same pony." Fluttershy gulped.

"I love you Rainbowdash!" She shrieked

Rainbowdash stopped in front of the pony, her mouth slightly agape and head tilted to the side. Fluttershy's butthole retracted in fear of what she said. "Y-you do?" Rainbowdash replied in awe. The skittish pony nodded slowly. Even in the frigid air, Fluttershy was sweaty.

"I love you too" Rainbowdash admitted before crashing her lips upon Fluttershy's.

Fluttershy's knees shook and her ponigina tightened in anticipation. Her back was against the tree and her face grew hot as Rainbowdash's tongue claimed her mouth.(I didn't spell tongue toungue because it doesn't make it anymore erotic than it already is) She let her eyes close and her shoulders relax. She then tasted the alcohol on Rainbowdash's breath and began to push her away when she felt her hind legs being lifted around the blue pony's waist.

_Maybe since she's so drunk she won't remember any of this_, Fluttershy thought. Rainbowdash grinded her hips against against Fluttershy's, releasing a throaty moan into her mouth. Fluttershy felt a burning heat rise between her legs. Rainbowdash pulls away and began to kiss down Fluttershy's neck when suddenly her boobs popped out of her chest.

Two D sized yellow breast stared back at Rainbowdash.

"I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy sputtered frantically. Rainbowdash smiled and began to lick Fluttershy's left nipple while rubbing the other with her hoof. Fluttershy couldn't help but moan as her nipples were bitten and teased between Rainbowdash's teeth. She let her hind legs unwrap and fall to the ground, only then realizing the sticky sensation down below.

Rainbowdash brought her knee to the afore mentioned area and rubbed roughly making Fluttershy cry out in ecstasy. She lowered herself in front of Fluttershy's dark yellow clitoris and began to toy with it.

Fluttershy inhaled sharply before moaning Rainbowdash's name._ Oh Princess Celestia forgive me_, she prayed. Her whinnies echoed throughout the forest reaching the ears of the animals trying to sleep. Fluttershy soon came and Rainbowdash flipped her over on her stomach and shoved her 13 inches deep into Fluttershy's ponyhole.

"TAKE IT ALL!" She shouted happily, drowning out Fluttershy's pleas for mercy. Each thrust only sent more pleasurable pain surging through her body. She dug her teeth into the ground in hopes of muffling her moans. Her animal friends could not help but watch as their friend was pounded balls deep into.

But Rainbowdash wasn't done, she pulled out and shoved Fluttershy's mouth over her length. With all her might, Fluttershy slurped and shoved Rainbowdash's pegapenis down her throat, trying to please the rowdy pony. "FUCK YEAH FLUTTERSHY" Rainbowdash grunted before finally coming (cuming?) a familiar liquid into Fluttershy's mouth.

Chocolate.

Oddly, Fluttershy seemed to enjoy the substance ejecting from Rainbowdash. She lapped up the rest of it happily and before long, the two sat at the base of the tree satisfied with their doing. Rainbowdash and Fluttershy looked at each other with understanding before huddling together and falling asleep.

~Next Day~

Fluttershy had a rather hard time walking straight into Ponyville. "Gee Fluttershy, your booty sure is red." Spike noticed.

"Shut the fuck up Spike and carry my books." Twilight ordered dumping her thick ass books on top of Spike.

Rainbowdash came flying down towards the three. "Hey guys how are ya?" Fluttershy mearily smiled weakly and mumbler something back home. But as soon as she turned around. Rainbowdash rushed up beside her and said "I remember."


End file.
